


McShimada Farmstead

by seekerluna



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I in no way know how an actual farm works, M/M, Some domestic fluff, That rooster has chased Genji, domestic farm life, the rooster is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekerluna/pseuds/seekerluna
Summary: Some domestic fluff in the life of Jesse and Genji on their quaint little farm.





	McShimada Farmstead

“We should get up an’ feed the chickens,” Jesse groaned into a pillow, trying to block out the sound of their rooster crowing loudly outside.

“Yes,” Genji agreed simply, though he made no move to get up and put any of his armor on. Lazy mornings on the Shimada-McCree farmstead were commonplace and not at all unusual. Yes, the animals would get fussy if they didn’t get up soon and tend to them but they could wait just a bit longer. “How many eggs do you think the hens have laid?”

“Honestly? Between the lot of ‘em, and if they all laid, then I’d say we’ll have a dozen or so. An’ that’s if all our girls decided ta lay. If not, that’s okay, they’ll lay when they’re ready ta lay.” Jesse hummed, turning over to throw an arm over Genji’s waist, dragging his husband against his chest. “We’ll have ta milk Bessie today too, we’re a lil overdo on that an’ I don’t want the poor girl ta suffer.”

“I will feed the calf, to make sure he does not headbutt you again.” Genji teased as he turned over to kiss Jesse, smiling against his lips. “Though I will admit, it was pretty funny.”

“Might be funny ta yah cuz yer made outta mostly metal,” Jesse grumbled, nipping at his bottom lip. “Ain’t so fun for me when he’s aiming for my nads.” He scowled faintly at his giggling husband though immediately started covering his face in kisses right after.

It wasn’t long before the house came to life, the pair of them shuffling through a quick morning routine of hair brushing and teeth cleaning, along with a quick breakfast of omurice cooked up by Genji to get them through part of the day. Genji put on some boots while Jesse got himself into his old worn jeans, his boots, and a ratty flannel to head outside. A lazy sort of haze hung over the property as they stepped out, the smell of dew and barn life heavy in the air; a perfect morning honestly. They stopped inside the feed house to grab a bucket of chicken feed before making their way across the yard to the chicken coop, the gaggle of Rhode Island Red’s clucking and gathering around when the two of them approached.

“Hey there, girls, y’all got any eggs for us?” Jesse chuckled as he started to spread the feed, nodding to Genji to head into the coop and gather any eggs that were there. Jesse though had to make sure the rooster didn’t go after him, he was a little shit at times when it came to people entering the coop for any reason. 

One of the chickens, whom Genji had playfully named Soba after his spirit dragon, came right up to Jesse and started to cluck loudly, demanding some form of attention. Jesse obliged and knelt down, gently stroking her head with a finger and petting over her feathers until she was satisfied and left him to continue eating. She really was a strange one. No stranger than their horses who thought they were giant puppies anyway.  
“We have twelve eggs,” Genji announced as he jumped past their rooster, leaving the poor fowl confused. “A good day for us and the hens it seems.”

“We must be doing something right if nearly all our ladies gave us eggs,” Jesse grinned as he peeked into the basket Genji was carrying, whistling at the lovely sight. He straightened up and kissed Genji sweetly, letting them both out of the pen to head to the barn next. They set the eggs on the work bench while they fed the pigs, giving both of them a good belly rub before moving onto the horses and letting them out of their stables to roam the property and graze. They filled their feeding troughs with oats and a carrot for each. 

Then, it was time to tackle Bessie and her calf, Reaps.

Genji filled two bottles with formula while Jesse got the bucket and stool to milk Bessie. 

“Ya ready?” Jesse grinned at his husband.

“Yosh!” Genji was grinning wide, excited for his fifth attempt at getting Reaps to bottle feed.

Together, they entered the stable where Bessie and Reaps were, the pair looking at the humans when they entered. Bessie was a fine cow, an even better mother and her calf was a ball of energy as he bounded around and tried to hide behind his mother. Jesse and Genji managed to coax them apart after a few minutes, Reaps bellowing at Genji for a few moments more.

“Easy there, girl,” Jesse crooned, patting Bessie’s side as he placed his stool down along with the bucket, letting her know he was there. 

“I think he finally likes me,” Genji murmured, laughing as Reaps suckled and jerked on the bottle as he would his mothers udders.

“Good, hopefully we’ll be able ta ween him away from his ma soon,” Jesse smiled as he slowly but surely milked Bessie. They’d have to get another cow soon, maybe a calf so Reaps would have a companion for a while. And also because Jesse had been thinking about extending the farm just a bit with a few sheep as well. Or goats. Either one would do really. “Looks like we got a good full bucket today.” Jesse announced cheerfully as he stood, patting Bessie’s rear as Genji opened the door to let the cows out into the field. “Just gotta filter it an’ all that and we’ll have fresh milk for the week.”

“Good, I was planning to make some food that required milk this week anyway.” Genji grinned as stood on his tip toes to kiss Jesse. “Let us go inside and wash again, I have cow saliva in my finger joints.”

“Yah got it, sugar.”


End file.
